


Ice Cream Dream

by Studpuffin



Series: Smutmas 2k18 [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Food Play, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, smutmass 2k19, soft, we love feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Eddie and Stan try to spice things up in the bedroom and it doesn't go as planned





	Ice Cream Dream

**Author's Note:**

> it wrote this for my darling Leigh <3

Eddie crept into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Stan’s waist, “Hey lovebug,” he purred kissing his cheek. 

A small smile crept over Stan’s face, “Hey bluejay,” he turned his head to kiss him, “How was work?” 

Eddie sighed, laying his head on Stan’s shoulder, “Long. But the kids are doing great,” he smiled at the thought of his kindergarteners, “But I’m glad to be home,” he pressed a kiss to the back of Stan’s neck, “I missed you…” 

Stan laced their fingers together, drawing Eddie’s hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over Eddie’s fingers, “I missed you too,” Stan pulled away gently, “Come on. Dinner’s ready.” 

Eddie sent down next to him at the table, leaning on his hand to stare at Stan with a soft expression. 

Stan looked over at him and blushed, “What?”  

Eddie kissed his cheek, “I was just thinking…” he trailed his lips along Stan’s jaw, “I read some article about spicing it up in the bedroom and I just got me thinking about you,”             he whispered. 

Stan hummed appreciatively, “What did you have in mind?” he tucked a soft brown wave behind Eddie’s ear, smiling as Eddie kissed his wrist. 

“Food play? I saw it in Vogue.” He looked up a Stan through his lashes and bit his lips as Stan’s eyes widened. 

“Babe that’s so unhygienic!” Stan squeaked, “Why?” 

Eddie frowned a little, “Because I want us to be impulsive and spontaneous and fun! Please? If you hate it we can stop,” he gave him the puppy eyes. 

Stan chewed his lip thoughtfully. The rational part of his brain kept screaming that it was gross and messy. But the bedroom was the one place he and Eddie let loose a little more and it could be fun to try something a little different, “Alright...Alright ok, we can try it.” 

Eddie grinned, leaning over to peck his lips, “Let me clean up from dinner and then we can try it.”

Stan cupped his cheek and kissed him deeply, full of promise of what was to come, “I’ll be waiting…” he chuckled as Eddie blushed and darted into the kitchen 

Fifteen minutes letter, Eddie entered their bedroom carrying a container of frosting, cut open trash bag, and some duct tape. 

“You planning on killing me after you lick that off me?” Stan grinned nodding towards the bag and tape. 

Eddie giggled, “Just figured it’d be neater this way,” he knelt down on the floor taping down the corners, before pulling off his t-shirt and sitting down in the center, “C’mere,” he smiled warmly up at Stan, holding out his hand. 

Stan bit his lip hesitantly and pulled off his shirt, crawling next to Eddie on the floor. Eddie leaned in, pulling the blonde into a soft kiss, fingertips ghosting over Stan’s chest. Stan caught Eddie’s wrist, pulling him in closer. Eddie moaned softly tangling his fingers into Stan’s curls, tugging lightly, smirking as he felt Stan melt into his arms. 

“Take your pants off baby…” Eddie peppered kisses over Stan’s neck, “Love seeing how pretty you are…”

Stan let out a high pitched whine as Eddie pulled back, “Eddie…” 

“Shhh,” Eddie kissed him gently, “Just get ready and lay back ok? I’ll be right back,” he stroked his cheek. 

Stan nodded, blue eye blinking up at Eddie, “You’ll come right back?”

Eddie nodded, “Two minutes I promise.” 

Stan nodded, wiggling out of his pants as Eddie left the room. He lay there, nervously chewing on his lip as he waited. After a few moments, Eddie returned holding a plastic cup. He smiled softly at Stan, kneeling down beside him. 

“Hey there lovebug,” he murmured, fingertips down Stan’s stomach, grinning as the muscles flexed, “You ready? We’ll start off slow,” he leaned over, placing the cup down beside Stan’s hip and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, “Get the box,” he murmured, grinning as Stan shivered with anticipation, rolling over to grab the plain black box from under their bed, “Pick which one you want.” 

Stan knelt on the plastic, looking into the box. Slowly, he pulled out their expensive Vice vibrator and a length of rope. He sat back, looking up at Eddie expectantly. Eddie had stripped down to his boxers, looking down at Stan with a soft smile. 

“Ask for what you want lovebug,” Eddie ran a hand through his curls softly, “Look at me and ask for what you want.” 

Stan gasped sharply, leaning into Eddie’s touch in an almost puppy-like manner, “I want you to tie me up…” 

“And?” Eddie tugged warningly at his curls and Stan whined again. 

“And put the vibrator in me while you l-” he broke off with a moan as Eddie teasingly scratched his nails over his shoulder, “Lick the frosting off me…”

Eddie knelt next to him and pressed a kiss to Stan’s cheek, “We can do that baby,” he leaned him back gently, “Arms up…” he pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, looping the soft ropes around his lover’s wrists. He sighed softly, tracing a fingertip down Stan’s nose, “My beautiful angel. You’re gonna be good for me?” 

Stan blushed a beautiful pink color and nodded, blue eyes dark with lust.

“Say it,” Eddie scratched his nails over his chest. 

“I’ll be good,” Stan keened as Eddie picked up the plastic cup and pulled out an ice cube, “What’s that for?” 

Eddie kissed his stomach softly, “Warming you up...well sort of,” he chuckled softly. He drew circles around Stan’s belly button, grinning as Stan gasped, muscles tensing under his touch, “Too much?” 

“N-no,” Stan winced slightly as the stinging cold trailed up his chest, “Just feels weird,” he gasped as Eddie dragged the ice over his nipple before sealing his mouth over the hardening bud. The shock of the heat in contrast to the cold ripped a moan out of Stan. He arched up off the plastic whimpering as Eddie’s teeth raked over his sensitive skin, “E-Eddie...Eddie fuck.” 

Eddie’s eyes flicked up to Stan’s face, a smug smile tugging at his lips. Stan looked positively wrecked already. His cheeks were pink, lips red from biting them so hard. His pupils were blown wide and his normally neat curls were ruffled and messy. Eddie popped the ice cube into his mouth, licking up Stan’s hardening cock, the shock of cold making Stan practically scream. 

“Eddie. Eddie fuck,” he gasped, “Baby please,” he sobbed as Eddie swallowed around him, pressing his nose against his Stan’s flat tummy. His fingers twitched and he sobbed upon realizing that he couldn’t tangle his fingers in Eddie’s soft brown waves. His over sensitized skin prickled as Eddie’s lashes brushed over him. Eddie bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. He pulled back, teasing his tongue around the head of Stan’s cock. 

Eddie loved this part. He loved watching Stan unravel. His mouth, usually held in a tight-lipped smile, was now lax, lips that tantalizing cherry color. His eyes were glassy and slightly unfocused as his chest rose and fell with heavy gasps. Eddie pulled off him with a pop, “How you holding up sugar?”

Stan blinked slowly, “'m ok,” he slurred, starting to slip into his subspace  “Want it…” 

Eddie laughed softly, “Ok sweetheart,” he popped the cap off the container and dipped his fingers into the sticky liquid, dragging it over Stan’s chest. Stan scrunched up his nose at the strange sensation. Eddie dragged his tongue over the sticky line, dipping his finger in again and tracing it over Stan’s hip, dipping his head to lick up the sticky sweet frosting. 

Stan squirmed, a whimper escaping him, “Eddie,” he gasped, “Eddie? Baby?” 

Eddie pulled back “What’s the matter love bug?” 

Stan scrunched up his nose, “I dunno if I like it…Feels weird,” he blushed. 

Eddie frowned, “Wanna stop?” 

Stan lowered his eyes in shame, “Can we? I think I want a shower.” 

“Oh sweetie,” Eddie kissed him softly, “Yeah baby, of course, we can,” he untied Stan’s wrist gently, massaging them, “Come on. Shower?” 

Slowly, Eddie helped him to his feet, holding him close. He gathered Stan up into his arms and settled him under the warm spray of their shower. Eddie rubbed his back gently as they rinsed off. Stan turned, throwing his arms around Eddie’s neck.

“I still want you to fuck me…”  Stan murmured against his lip, sucking it between his teeth. Eddie gasped holding Stan’s hips, pulling them closer together. 

“Yeah? You want me to?” Eddie pressed a kiss to his neck. 

Stan purred happily as Eddie’s steady hands wandered down his back, “Yes please.” 

For some reason, shower sex seemed to always perk Stan up. Eddie thought it appealed to his love of neatness. Stan maintained it was the perfect excuse to get Eddie naked (even though he didn’t even really need an excuse). 

Eddie reached out to the counter and grabbed their lube, slipping a finger into Stan, grinning as Stan collapsed against him already trembling. 

“Love how sensitive you are love bug,” he murmured, “Love seeing you get all weak in the knees…” he slipped another finger in, hoisting up Stan’s leg over his hip. He smiled as Stan buried his face in his neck. 

“Baby baby baby,” Stan sobbed softly eagerly grinding his hip down against Eddie’s fingers, “More. More please.” 

Eddie laughed softly, slipping in a third finger as Stan’s knees shook. He hooked his leg over Eddie’s hip as a litany of moans spilled out of him. Soft, breathy little ‘uhs’ as he panted onto Eddie’s neck, “Please fuck me, Eddie…” 

Eddie spun Stan around easily and pressed his small frame up against the wall and easily worked his way inside him, groaning in pleasure as Stan clenched around him, “Fuck I love how you feel…” 

Stan reached back, gabbing at Eddie’s wrist where he was gripping his hips, “Feel so good in me…” he whimpered, “I just I need to…fuck,” he arched his back, squirming closer to Eddie gasping as the head of his cock hit his prostate, “mmm right there,” 

Eddie gripped his hips, “Come for me, sweetheart. Let me hear it,” he nipped at his neck. 

Stan squirmed, moaning as he spilled on the tile wall of their bathroom. Eddie tensed, tightening his hold on Stan’s hips as he came. Both of them stood quietly for a moment, heavy breathing adding to the steam of the room. Stan turned slowly and looped his arms around Eddie’s neck. 

“Thank you?” 

Eddie smiled into his curls, “For what lovebug?” 

“For all of this. Making me feel safe enough to explore things. For being the love of my life…” 

Eddie pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple, “The pleasure, truly is all mine.” 


End file.
